por siempre
by alice-cullen-cool
Summary: Alice y Bella son mejores amigas desde hace años pero el día del Golpe de Estado en su pais las marcó para siempre y separó sus vidas de forma abrupta. Cada una hiso su vida y una de ellas encontró el amor en quien menos pensaba pero todo esto ocurre durante una dura dictadura que se opone a sus sueños y deseos. Mal summary pero denle una oportunidad/ Basada en una historia real
1. amigas inseparables

**Holiii c: he estado pensando en hacer este fic hace un tiempo y me he decidido a hacerlo hoy, hoy hace 40 años fue el golpe de estado en mi país y aunque ya estemos en democracia hay cosas que no se olvidan. Este fic está basado en la historia real de mi mamá y de su mejor amiga, sé que me arriesgo a perder lectores porque es complicado escribir sobre la dictadura pero trataré de hacerlo de una forma neutral porque la historia así lo requiere. Les pido que si no les gusta el fic dejen de leerlo pero no me insulten ni hagan referencias políticas porque como ya les dije es la historia de mi mamá y su mejor amiga y merece respeto.**

Amigas inseparables

11 de septiembre 1973 / Santiago de Chile

Alice y Bella eran las mejores amigas desde que tenían seis años e iban al mismo colegio de enseñanza básica. Ahora tenían 14 años y pese a sus diferencias abismantes se llevaban muy bien y se querían como hermanas.

Bella era la hija de un hombre humilde que tenía un taller en el centro y de una madre que se desvivía para darle lo mejor a sus hijos Emmett e Isabella, Emmett estaba a punto de entrar a la universidad y estaba muy emocionado por eso. La familia de Bella no tenía grandes lujos, vivían con lo justo y necesario y pese a no ser comunistas concordaban con algunas ideas políticas del presidente Allende y de dicho partido. Ninguno de los miembros de la familia Swan estaba implicado en un partido político aunque todos sus vecinos los catalogaban como comunistas.

Unas cuadras más allá vivía Alice, la única nieta de un exitoso productor de televisión e hija de uno de los mejores animadores de la televisión chilena de la época. Alice vivía con sus abuelos quienes le daban todo lo que la niña quería e incluso más pero ella no era orgullosa ni creída, siempre trataba de compartir sus cosas con sus demás amigas que no tenían tanto como ella. Alice estaba inscrita en un partido político pro capitalista, por supuesto en la categoría de jóvenes de dicho partido.

-Bella, deberías acompañarme a las reuniones del partido-le decía Alice a su amiga cada vez que estas reuniones se acercaban-, ya sabes que los comunistas son unos perros que destruirán el país.

-Mira yo no soy comunista ni nada de eso-respondía Bella-, pero por favor no me pidas que vaya a esas reuniones tuyas porque de verdad que no comparto ninguna de las ideas que tú tienes en política.

Alice siempre terminaba haciendo una mueca extraña en su rostro y rodando los ojos. La joven Alice era una chica muy hermosa tenía los ojos verdes, el cabello negro, un bonito cuerpo de modelo y un rostro angelical mientras que su mejor amiga pese a ser hermosa creía que no lo era tanto como su amiga. Bella era castaña, con unos hermosos ojos color chocolate, un rostro perfilado y hermoso y su cuerpo era algo más relleno que el de Alice.

El día 11 había llegado entre esa rutina tan especial de las jóvenes. Ese día Bella tenía que ir a la fila del pan ya que por la carestía que sufría el país las personas más humildes tenían que hacer filas increíblemente largas para recibir algunas cosas necesarias para comer.

Mientras Bella hacía una fila gigante veía los tanques de los militares cruzar por la avenida principal y a las mujeres correr despavoridas a sus casas, la inocente joven pensó que así era mejor porque la fila avanzaría más rápido y estaría pronto en casa.

-¡Bella!-gritó su hermano agarrándola del brazo-¡vámonos a la casa ahora!

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!-pregunto alarmada la joven con el terror en sus ojos.

-¡Hay golpe militar, Bella!-respondió gritando su hermano-¡están bombardeando la Moneda*!

Emmett se llevó casi a rastras a su hermana a la seguridad del hogar para ver en las noticias como el palacio de gobierno era bombardeado desde diferentes ángulos. Charlie, el padre de familia, fruncía constantemente el ceño y todo empeoró cuando se confirmó que el presidente se había suicidado.

-¡Lo mataron!-dijo Charlie a la vez que apagaba el televisor-¡La junta* lo ha matado!

-No hay que ser pesimistas-trataba de animarlo Renée-, de seguro en unos días todo vuelve a la normalidad y tal vez volveremos a tener elecciones.

Bella suspiró ella sabía en parte que su padre tenía razón y que ahora las cosas cambiarían quizás para siempre.

En casa de Alice se celebraba una gran fiesta con todos sus familiares donde festejaban el reciente golpe de estado y la posibilidad de un nuevo futuro para Chile. La joven había oído que el golpe sería para evitar una guerra civil y estaba feliz porque sus abuelos estaban felices y porque sus ideas habían triunfado por sobre el comunismo.

Alice tomó su bicicleta y pensó que lo mejor sería ir a visitar a Bella quien de seguro estaría un poco desanimada.

-¡Bella!-exclamó Alice bajando de su bicicleta cuando vio a su mejor amiga que miraba hacia la calle-¡Ha sido el golpe! ¡¿No crees que sea maravilloso?!

-¡Claro que no Alice!-exclamó la joven castaña mirando a su amiga con el ceño fruncido- ¡han hecho que se suicidara el presidente!

-Era un maldito comunista, Bella-dijo Alice haciendo una cara de asco-¡no puedes estar triste por él!, ¡Además de que ahora será el fin de los comunistas, ya verás que todo será mejor en el futuro!

-¡Era un ser humano!-dijo Bella sorprendida por la frialdad de su mejor amiga-¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?! ¿Sabes? Creo que es mejor que ya no seamos amigas.

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntó Alice sorprendida mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-Eso-respondió Bella tratando de sonar fuerte- no podemos ser amigas si tú estás feliz por un Golpe de Estado donde murió una persona y hablas de los comunistas como si fueran perros sarnosos sabiendo que mi tía está casada con uno.

-¿Sabes?-le dijo Alice ya algo exasperada- mi abuelo siempre decía que tú eras una comunista y que eras mala influencia pero yo siempre te defendía porque eras mi amiga pero ahora creo que tiene razón. ¡Tú y tu familia son unos malditos comunistas que…!

Bella interrumpió a Alice dándole una fuerte cachetada para que se callara y mirándola con odio, a la vez que le decía que no quería volver a verla cerca de su casa y que se fuera ya que era peligroso que anduviera por las calles. A Alice poco le importó que Bella ya no la quisiera como amiga, la miró ofuscada y partió a su casa para seguir con la celebración de su familia.

Sin embargo cuando a ambas jóvenes les llegó la hora de irse a dormir ambas sintieron un vacío en el pecho al darse cuenta de que ya no tenían a su amiga del alma y comenzaron a llorar ya que el futuro de ellas y de su país había cambiado para siempre.

***La Moneda= el palacio de gobierno de Chile**

***La junta= eran tres militares, el principal era Pinochet que después asumió como presidente, la verdad no recuerdo muy bien esa parte de la historia xd **

**Bueno sé que no es un gran fic, pero creo que la historia de mi mamá y de su amiga es digna de contar, ustedes se preguntaran: ya ¿y dónde está el romance? Bueno más adelante aparecerán Edward y Jasper solo tienen que esperar un par de capítulos más, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, si no les gusta el fic por el tema algo complicado que presenta lo entenderé y les agradezco por haber leído mis otros fics y entiendo que me abandonen en este y a los que me siguen acompañando bueno gracias c: y prometo no escribir otro fic con un tema tan complicado como este, de verdad que solo lo hago porque creo que mi mamá vivió muchas cosas y se merece un pequeño espacio en mis fanfiction. Espero verlas pronto y si quieren pueden dejarme un review. **


	2. cambios irreversibles

Cambios irreversibles.

5 años después.

La vida para las dos jóvenes había cambiado de forma drástica, en el caso de Bella su padre había perdido el taller en el centro y prácticamente no había casi nada para comer en su casa. Su hermano entró a estudiar filosofía a la universidad, sin embargo, los profesores tachaban a todos los que no eran rubios y de ojos azules como comunistas por lo que al pobre Emmett casi siempre le bajaban las notas y lo humillaban de forma grave e injusta.

La democracia no volvió y Bella pensó que Alice tenía razón, este era el fin para todos los que simpatizaban con el partido comunista y lo supo de primera mano cuando al esposo de su tía lo llevaron preso en el puerto de Valparaíso, dejando a la pobre mujer con cuatro hijas pequeñas y adolescentes a las que debía cuidar.

Era un secreto a voces lo que ocurría con las personas que eran tomadas detenidas por el simple hecho de tener un modo diferente de pensar que el gobierno, las torturaban en verdaderos centros de concentración en algunos estadios y centros deportivos. Algunos ni siquiera eran liberados y morían bajo el poder de los militares o de la Dirección de Inteligencia Nacional quienes los primeros años eran verdaderos espías que tenían la facultad de matar, secuestrar y torturar a las personas que estaban en contra del régimen. Nadie podía reunirse por el miedo a que la CNI* (reemplazante de la DINA) los descubriera.

La joven Bella no tuvo la oportunidad de estudiar, tuvo que entrar a trabajar apenas cumplió los dieciocho años ya que su situación familiar era más que precaria.

Por otro lado estaba Alice quien disfrutaba de lo mejor de la época junto a las grandes personalidades del país, la joven disfrutaba del buen momento económico del que disfrutaba su familia.

Alice no tenía que preocuparse del hambre o de la falta de recurso, ella tenía y tenía de sobra además de que su abuelo la había matriculado en uno de los mejores y nuevos colegios privados de Santiago. Si antes los Brandon tenían dinero ahora tenían muchísimo más, hasta el punto de que se cambiaron de casa a un barrio más lujoso y exclusivo donde vivían los generales del ejecito y sus familias.

-¿Es verdad que lo que dicen, que están matando y torturando a los comunistas en los estadios?-le preguntó una vez Cynthia, la prima de Alice un día mientras cenaban.

-¡Claro que no!-respondió Alice con determinación- son mentiras que inventa la gente ociosa para desprestigiar a el gobierno.

-Alice tiene razón-respondió el abuelo Brandon-esos comunistas lo único que hacen es retrasar el país además tenemos que agradecer que no estemos bajo ese gobierno si no estaríamos en guerra civil.

Alice sabía que a las personas opositoras al régimen se le arrestaba y espiaba pero a ella no le importaba, es decir, para la joven eran todos unos asesinos, violadores o secuestradores y se merecían las penas del infierno. A raíz de este tema a veces pensaba en Bella y en el fondo deseaba que estuviera bien. En cinco años había tratado de no verla y cuando la veía desviaba la mirada y se hacía la indiferente. Había sabido bastante poco de ella después de que se cambió de casa, sabía que su hermano estaba en la universidad y que su padre se había quedado sin empleo por lo que la joven tuvo que entrar a trabajar. En secreto deseaba que si Bella y su familia eran comunistas lograran vivir en paz y que no los apresaran ya que aunque ya no se hablaran la seguía queriendo como su amiga y casi hermana.

Alice ahora emprendería un nuevo viaje en su vida ya que se iría a vivir al norte del país, su padre había conseguido que la joven se fuera a estudiar artes a la Universidad de Arica y esa era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar. Mientras la joven empacaba sus cosas y su carpeta de dibujos se encontró con una pequeña pintura de una sirena que había hecho hace cinco años atrás y cuya copia precisamente la tenía Bella:

Flashback:

-¡Dios mío!, nunca terminaré el dibujo-refunfuñaba Bella mientras Alice se sentaba a su lado- ¿ahora qué haré?

-Tranquila, que ya me he ocupado-respondió Alice mientras sacaba de su bolso es perfecto dibujo de una hermosa sirena ya pintada y tan bien hecha que parecía real.

-¡Gracias!-exclamó Bella emocionada-¿pero qué harás tú?

-No te preocupes-masculló Alice mientras se sentaba-, en cinco minutos tendré una nueva para mí.

Dicho y hecho, Alice era tan buena en el dibujo que en menos de cinco minutos ya tenía un dibujo para ella y terminó de pintar su obra de artes justo antes de que la profesora entrara para solicitar los trabajos.

Alice sonrió ante ese recuerdo, ella siempre quiso ser artista y pintar cuadros famosos o enseñar en las escuelas, pensó que haría sus sueños realidad en nombre suyo y de Bella quien no pudo estudiar medicina que era lo que más quería en el mundo. Alice pensó que si ella lograba estudiar artes y hacer realidad sus sueños podría ser feliz en nombre de ambas.

Cuando terminó de empacar se dirigió a la cena que la familia del General Witherdale, cuyo hijo, James quien también era militar era muy amigo de la joven, había organizado como una celebración por los años de matrimonio del general

-Alice-le llamó James antes de comenzar a cenar-¿es verdad que te vas a ir al norte?

-Sí-contestó la joven sonriendo-, quiero estudiar artes y creo que en el norte hay más tranquilidad que aquí.

-Eso es cierto-concordó el joven-además aquí en Santiago las cosas están complicadas y no es seguro para una chica tan linda como tú.

Alice se limitó a sonreírle e ir a conversar con los otros miembros de la familia Witherdale. La joven sabía que James sentía algo más que un simple cariño fraternal hacia ella, sin embargo, los sentimientos de Alice no le correspondían y ella sabía que no podía ilusionar al joven y tampoco desilusionarlo porque por lo que había oído de algunos compañeros del ejercito de James, el joven era un hombre violento y guardaba un poco de temor de que el joven fuera a hacerle algo guiado por una pasión peligrosa.

Bella no tenía cenas importantes ni fiestas con vestidos de coctel pero tenía algunos amigos entre ellos estaba Jacob quien intentaba convencerla para que fuera a unas fiestas y reuniones clandestinas que se daban en el centro de la gran ciudad.

-¡Vamos Bella!-mascullaba el joven moreno-, será divertido además de que no pasará nada.

-¿Nada?-preguntó alarmada la joven-si nos ven o nos excedemos del toque de queda los de la CNI o los militares no creo que tengamos un futuro muy bonito

-No nos excederemos de nada-refunfuñó Jacob cruzándose de brazos-además que yo te protegeré si llegara a pasar algo.

Bella rodó los ojos y asintió con desgana, en el fondo estaba algo asustada por si las cosas en la reunión clandestina resultaban mal pero quería mostrarse totalmente segura de sí misma.

En cambio Alice estaba feliz, algo le decía que su felicidad la esperaba en el norte y estaba segura de que el destino sería bueno con ella. A ambas jóvenes les preocupaba el futuro, a una le preocupaba que el destino le jugara una mala pasada y a la otra la preocupaba que sus sueños y su felicidad no fueran tan completos.

**Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo y espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a todos los que están leyendo este fic y espero que lo sigan haciendo. Si quieren dejar un review pueden hacerlo c: y bueno eso, espero que se encuentren bien y ojala verlos pronto.**

**Review n.n**

**-namy33: hola c: primero que nada gracias por felicitarme y por seguir esta historia. A decir verdad es el pasado de mi mamá ya que yo nací bastante tiempo después de esto y gracias a Dios no me toco vivirlo pero mi mamá si lo hiso y casi siempre me cuenta lo que vivió y paso y creo que es una linda historia que merece ser escuchada para que como tú dices cosas así no se repitan. Bueno de nuestras protagonistas solo puedo decirte que aún falta arto tiempo para que se reencuentren ya que sus vidas se separaron ahora de forma aún más abrupta. Bueno espero que estes bien y ojala leerte pronto c:**


	3. Un nuevo lugar

Un nuevo lugar.

Cuando Bella entró a la guarida de esa reunión clandestina, sintió que una fuerte taquicardia se apoderaba de su cuerpo. No esperaba ver a tanta gente reunida y opositora al régimen. Jacob la llevó a que se sentara cerca de donde supuso los dirigentes estaban hablando animadamente.

-No podemos permitir que esto siga así-dijo una mujer muy hermosa, rubia, con un cuerpo escultural y cuyos ojos azules demostraban determinación-, están matando a todos nuestros compañeros de una forma horrible e inhumana. Yo creo que tenemos que luchar por lo que es justo y salir a las calles a protestar por nuestros derechos.

-Rosalie tiene razón-dijo un hombre que para Bella era realmente hermoso, era alto, de facciones finas, ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo- , sin embargo, no podemos llegar y pedir nuestros derechos porque los malditos militares nos mataran en menos de dos minutos. Yo creo que más que una lucha en las calles, la lucha es en los corazones de la gente. Los fascistas no pueden negar lo que se hace en los estadios por mucho tiempo más.

La discusión prosiguió por un largo rato, sin embargo, no lograron ningún acuerdo solo avivar los corazones de los jóvenes que allí habían.

Bella no sabía qué hacer, por una parte tenía miedo de que la fueran a atrapar en un lugar donde se suponía que no debía estar pero por la otra sentía que quería estar en ese lugar y escuchar la hermosa voz del joven de cabello cobrizo. Sabía que si su hermano o su padre se enteraban de que ella estaba en ese lugar era muy probable que la mataran antes de que los militares lo hicieran.

-Hola-la joven sintió la voz del chico de cabello cobrizo cerca de ella- soy Edward y no te había visto por aquí antes ¿eres nueva?

-En realidad estoy acompañando a un amigo-contestó Bella mientras buscaba con la vista a Jacob-, por cierto me llamo Isabella pero todos me llaman Bella, un gusto.

-Y bien Bella-comenzó Edward mientras le ofrecía una bebida a la castaña-¿qué te ha parecido nuestra charla de hace un rato?

Bella sonrió con ganas para infundirse valor y comenzar a dar su opinión con la misma soltura que había perdido hace cinco años atrás. La joven se sentía increíblemente cómoda con Edward y al poco rato estaban hablando de temas menos complicados que la política, comenzaron a hablar sobre la música, las películas y los libros que ambos habían leído. Bella se sentía tan cómoda que en un momento llegó a pensar que conocía a Edward de toda la vida.

-¿Bella?-le llamó la voz de su hermano entre enojado y sorprendido-¿qué demonios haces aquí?

-Vine a acompañar a un amigo-respondió la joven de ojos color chocolate sorprendida de ver a su responsable hermano mayor en un lugar como ese-¿y tú qué haces aquí?

-Eso no te incumbe-dijo Emmett mirándola enojado-, toma tus cosas ¡nos vamos a la casa ahora mismo!

Bella le dio una sonrisa de despedida a Edward mientras tomaba su bolso para irse a su casa con Emmett. El joven no hacía más que mascullar cosas del estilo de "Tenemos suerte de que no nos hayamos excedido del toque de queda" o "Agradece que fui yo quien te encontró y no papá". Bella solo escuchaba la mitad de las cosas que decía su hermano y, por primera vez en la vida agradeció cuando unos militares pasaron a su lado logrando que Emmett guardara un hermoso silencio.

El viaje hacia el norte a Alice se le hiso más que eterno, nunca pensó que su tan soñado viaje fuera a durar tanto. La joven llegó a la ciudad a eso de las 10 de la mañana y mientras se paseaba nerviosa por la estación de buses se dio cuenta del gran movimiento que desde temprano allí había.

Mientras caminaba algo preocupada buscando la salida y un taxi que la llevara a casa, sintió un fuerte golpe que prácticamente la botó al frio suelo. Cuando ella alzó la vista para ver al causante de su desgraciado golpe vio a un joven alto, rubio, de risos dorados y ojos azules que la miraban con una mezcla de arrepentimiento y unas profundas ganas de reírse.

-Lo siento mucho señorita-dijo el joven a la vez que la ayudaba a ponerse de pie-, le juro que no la vi y que por eso la he empujado sin querer.

-No importa-respondió Alice sonriendo de forma amistosa a lo que era para ella un extraño muy guapo-Si no es mucha molestia ¿me podrías decir dónde puedo tomar un taxi? Es que estoy algo cansada y necesito llegar pronto a mi casa.

-Claro-respondió el joven sonriéndole-, tienes que doblar a la derecha luego seguir derecho, subir por las escaleras y ahí podrás tomar tu taxi.

-Gracias-contestó Alice con la amabilidad a flor de piel-y hasta luego.

La joven hiso lo que aquel desconocido le indicó y pronto se encontraba sentada en el taxi que la llevaría a la casa nueva que su padre le había comprado como regalo de cumpleaños. Mientras viajaba en el auto no dejaba de pensar en la hermosa sonrisa de aquel desconocido y que deseaba poder verlo de nuevo aunque fuera por última vez. Nunca le había pasado eso de encandilarse por un desconocido del que ni siquiera sabía el nombre, pero bueno como ella pensaba siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

La casa que su padre le había comprado superaba con creces sus expectativas, era una casa demasiado grande con casi seis habitaciones con su respectivo baño, la casa tenía un jardín frontal muy bonito y un espacioso patio trasero además de que estaba ubicada en uno de los mejores y más costosos barrios de la ciudad. Alice pensó que era una lástima tener que vivir sola en semejante casa pero pensó que era lo suficientemente capas de divertirse sola.

El otro día que era domingo lo utilizó en recorrer la ciudad y ambientarse a su nuevo barrio y comunidad. Se aprendió el camino para llegar a la universidad y al centro comercial desde su casa, en el fondo ella esperaba poder encontrarse de nuevo con el guapo desconocido que había conocido en la estación de buses pero dicho encuentro nunca ocurrió.

El día lunes se levantó relativamente temprano ya que tenía que escoger con que ropa iría a su primer día de universidad. Optó por un vestido ligero de color celeste que acompañó por unas sandalias con tacón y unos pocos collares y pulseras. Se maquilló solo un poco para resaltar el color verde de sus ojos y se encaminó hacia el centro de estudios.

Cuando llegó a la universidad se dio cuenta de que todos la estaban mirando, ella solo sonreía de forma cálida y amistosa. Era obvio que esperaba hacer amigos pero aun no tenía la suficiente confianza como para acercarse como si nada a alguno de los grupos de estudiantes que había en el aparcamiento.

Mientras caminaba en busca de la entrada, una camioneta bastante vieja comenzó a tocarle la bocina a lo que ella se detuvo para ver quién era el que la llamaba. Cuando el joven rubio y desconocido que conoció en la estación de buses, bajó del auto Alice pensó que era una broma.

-¡Hey!-exclamó el joven con una sonrisa en la cara-esta es la segunda vez que nos encontramos. Empiezo a sospechar que me estás siguiendo.

-Nada de eso-respondió Alice riendo-, es solo una coincidencia por cierto me llamo Alice ¿y tú?

-Jasper-contestó él sonriéndole de una forma que a Alice se le antojó muy bella-, pero ven, déjame presentarte a mis amigos, de seguro que te caerán bien.

Cuando Jasper tomó la mano de Alice, ella sintió una breve corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo a la que decidió ignorar por completo. Jasper la guio hacia la cafetería de la universidad donde estaban dos jóvenes bebiendo un café mientras entrelazaban los dedos de sus manos que estaban unidas.

Esos jóvenes eran Peter y Charlotte quienes acogieron a Alice desde el primer momento con una alegría y un cariño natural que a Alice le pareció bastante extraño dado a que apenas se conocían, pero no le dio importancia y decidió disfrutar al máximo de ese hermoso momento de alegría.

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leerme c: perdón si no he podido actualizar antes es porque he estado un poco liada pero ya me di un poco de tiempo y aquí estoy de nuevo c:. Esta semana trataré de actualizar seguido para que se note un buen avance en este fic c: No olviden dejar sus reviews y espero verlos pronto.**

**Review n.n**

**-namy33: Hola c: Bueno lamento todo lo que tuviste que vivir en esa época. En el caso de mi mamá, aquí las cosas también se ocultaban para que no se supieran pero lo que ocurría con las personas que eran detenidas era un secreto a voces. Ósea todos sabían lo que pasó con algunas personas importantes como el cantante Víctor Jara quien murió en el Estadio Nacional o con personas desaparecidas. Se suponía que nadie tenía que saber pero la mayoría de las cosas se sabían :/. Por el otro punto no te puedo decir si mi mamá y su amiga lo siguen siendo ya que sería contar el final del fic y eso no es lo más ideal. Espero que estés bien y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


	4. tiempo

Tiempo

El tiempo iba pasando y Bella aun no podía olvidar al muchacho que conoció en ese breve encuentro clandestino. No dejaba de pensar en sus ojos y su nombre se colaba en cada uno de sus sueños. Había visto a Rosalie unas cuantas veces porque era compañera de la Universidad de Emmett pero de Edward no sabía nada, y no quería saber tampoco. Pensaba que si el joven era detenido no podría contener la pena de su nefasto futuro.

A veces la joven pensaba en su ex mejor amiga, en Alice en que tal vez se pondría feliz al saber que habían detenido y llevado al estadio nacional a su tía Sophia y a sus dos pequeños hijos. Cuando el padre de Bella se enteró de este hecho no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas por la mala suerte de su hermana menor. Iban casi todos los días a visitarlos y veían como la mujer se deterioraba seguramente por los continuos maltratos y torturas de los que eran víctimas.

Mientras la joven iba a comprar el pan sintió como unos fuertes brazos la arrastraban a un pequeño callejón. Bella se asustó de sobremanera pero luego se calmó al ver los verdes ojos y el pelo cobrizo de Edward. Una especie de alegría y afecto inundo el cuerpo de la joven a tal punto que pensó que se desmayaría.

-Bella-suspiró el joven de ojos cobrizos-¿por qué ya no vas a las reuniones?

-Porque es complicado-exclamó la joven un tanto abrumada por las emociones de esos cuatro meses-, a mi tía la detuvieron junto con mis primos y está en el Estadio Nacional, lo que es peor es que cada vez que la voy a ver la veo peor y más desmejorada.

-Lo siento mucho-respondió un triste Edward mientras le tomaba la mano a la joven-, pero piensa que pronto los liberaran y para distraerte ven a tomar un helado con migo.

Bella sonrió con ganas ante su invitación y aceptó gustosa por la próxima perspectiva para distraerse. Mientras tomaban el dichoso helado la joven se sentía casi en el cielo, había olvidado lo simpático que era Edward y se sintió tan feliz cuando el joven la volvió a tomar de la mano para llevarla a casa aunque a decir verdad la llevó a comprar el pan porque si no su padre la mataba, en sentido figurado claro.

-Gracias por traerme a casa y alegrarme el día-murmuró Bella mientras llegaba a la esquina de su casa-, además de que me alegra volver a verte.

-Lo mismo digo-sonrió Edward para después depositar un cálido beso en la mejilla de la joven-, espero verte mañana.

-Tengo que trabajar-contestó una apenada Bella que fruncía el ceño-, y llego algo tarde a casa porque trabajo en un centro clínico bastante lejos de aquí.

-Te paso a buscar al trabajo por eso no hay problemas.

Ambos jóvenes se sonrieron mutuamente como símbolo de una despedida algo apresurada.

.

.

.

.

Alice vivía su vida de la forma más acomodada posible, era feliz de un modo increíble y las razones de su felicidad eran múltiples y variadas: tenía una casa hermosa y grande, era una de las mejores alumnas en su universidad y la situación económica suya y de su familia mejoraba cada día.

También era feliz porque había conocido a Jasper, Peter y Charlotte. Los cuatro eran muy amigos y salían a muchas partes dentro de la hermosa región, sin embargo, Alice sentía que ella y Jasper tenían una conexión especial, no sabía muy bien cómo explicarlo pero sentía que lo quería un poco más que a Peter o Charlotte.

La joven sabía bastante poco de la familia o el pasado de Jasper, lo único que sabía del joven es que tenía una hermana gemela que vivía en Santiago y estudiaba filosofía y que toda su vida la había vivido en el norte, pero no sabía nada más, solo eso y la joven que era astuta comenzaba a sospechar de las continuas reuniones que el joven tenía con Peter y Charlotte o, como él los llamaba "trabajos grupales". La joven no quería ponerse a crear tontas teorías sobre Jasper, estaba segura de que el joven de cabellos dorados era un buen hombre ya que nunca le había demostrado lo contrario.

-Alice-la llamó ese día cuando ella salía de una sala de clases-, he pensado que podríamos salir esta tarde.

-¡Claro!-exclamó llena de alegría la joven mientras sonreía y se perdía en los ojos azules de Jasper-, tengo clase con Charlotte ahora, le aviso y vamos donde tú quieras.

-No, es que estaba pensando en que saliéramos los dos solos-titubeó Jasper algo nervioso mientras se miraba los zapatos.

-Seguro-suspiró Alice visiblemente contenta y viendo como en el rostro de Jasper se asomaba una hermosa sonrisa.

-Paso por ti a las siete-exclamó el joven con una alegría increíble para luego darle a la joven un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Alice se pasó todo el día con una alegría demasiado grande, pensó que no podría sobreponerse a la perspectiva de tener una cita con Jasper, había pensado que nunca la invitaría a que salieran ellos dos a solas y una parte de ella deseaba que esta cita fuera eterna.

Mientras esperaba a su amigo decidió ver la televisión y, para su mala suerte estaban dando las clásicas noticias que hablaban de la perfección del régimen militar. No es que estuviera en desacuerdo simplemente estaba harta de noticias que ahora sabía muchas veces no concordaban con la realidad.

Cuando Jasper llegó le dijo que la llevaría a su casa, esto era nuevo ya que la joven nunca había pisado la casa del rubio ya fuera porque el joven le inventaba escusas para no llevarla o porque cada vez que organizaban una cena ella ofrecía siempre su gran casa.

Al llegar, Alice notó un cambio tanto social como político. El barrio en el que Jasper vivía era un barrio bastante humilde y alejado de su casa, en la calle había varios niños jugando a la pelota y las mujeres barrían o cocinaban en sus casas. Jasper estacionó su vieja camioneta en las afueras de una casa pequeña con rejas negras y que tenía un pequeño antejardín con flores muy bonitas.

-Bueno esta es mi casa-comenzó el joven con timidez al ver la cara de sorpresa de su acompañante-, no es tan bonita y grande como la tuya. Voy a ver si mi mamá está adentro, ven pasa.

Alice se sentía un tanto abrumada, la casa de Jasper por dentro era muy parecida a la de Bella pero era un poco más pequeña y más humilde. Los muebles eran pequeños y viejos, se notaba que estaban algo gastados por el uso y, mientras la joven paseaba su verde mirada por las paredes de la casa se encontró con una antigua fotografía de una mujer muy rubia vestida de novia junto a un hombre también rubio quien supuso sería el novio.

-Alice-sintió la suave voz de Jasper a su lado-, ven quiero presentarte a mi mamá.

Jasper la guio hacia un pequeño salón que estaba destinado para la costura y, cosiendo una camisa a cuadros estaba una mujer de cabello rubio y una mirada azul que expresaba una profunda tristeza además de que notó como una pequeña lagrima se deslizaba por la mejilla de la mujer.

-mamá-susurró Jasper acercándose a esa mujer y dejando a una Alice confundida y nerviosa-, ella es Alice, la chica de la que te hablé ¿recuerdas?

-Claro-murmuró la madre de Jasper mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a Alice-, si te has pasado hablando de ella los últimos meses además ahora veo que tenías razón al decir que era muy bonita.

Alice solo murmuró un agradecimiento breve y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras Jasper la guiaba a su cuarto para que se pusiera cómoda mientras él iba a buscar bebidas y algo para comer en la cocina. La habitación de Jasper era igual de pequeña que el resto de la casa, no tenía muchas comodidades como el cuarto de Alice que contaba con baño propio, ese cuarto solo tenía lo justo y lo necesario: la cama, una alfombra, un estante con libros, el pequeño closet y un velador constituían todo el mobiliario de una habitación bastante pequeña y estrecha.

Alice no era para nada intrusa pero una fuerte curiosidad se apoderó de su ser, la joven quería saber más cosas de Jasper y sintió que abrir el pequeño velador no era un pecado. Cuando abrió el pequeño mueble comenzó a escudriñar en los diferentes objetos que allí había, no encontró casi nada de su interés, solo cartas de su hermana y documentos de la universidad pero prefirió no seguir buscando porque bajo todo eso encontró un pequeño folleto en el que se leía la frase "El pueblo unido jamás será vencido", conocida frase de uno de los grupos de música comunista más populares del país. La joven no quiso seguir leyendo el folleto pero un fuerte pánico llegó a su pecho y todo empeoró cuando encontró una bandera roja muy bien doblada junto a una imagen del ex presidente Allende.

Alice sintió que sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Todas esas teorías que quería evadir tomaron forma en una sola y horrible frase: Jasper es comunista.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-le preguntó el joven rubio viendo a Alice que estaba más pálida de lo normal y que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos-, ¿pasó algo de lo que deba enterarme?

-Eres comunista-Alice escupió la frase como si fuera un insulto-, eso es lo que pasa. ¡Eres un maldito comunista! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes de que empezara a quererte?

-Te lo puedo explicar todo-susurró Jasper tomando las manos de la joven que a estas alturas estaba llorando-. Soy comunista e incluso estoy inscrito en el partido y créeme que no me arrepiento de eso y nunca lo haré. Sé que debes odiarme porque te conozco y sé que estás de lado del gobierno y odias a los de mi partido ¿Sabes por qué no te lo dije? Porque sabía que ibas a odiarme y yo lo que menos quiero es que me odies… yo, yo te amo, puede sonar raro pero en estos cuatro meses he aprendido a quererte y me duele que nos tengamos que separar así.

Alice no sabía que hacer o que decir, se sentía totalmente confundida. Jasper era comunista pero una parte de ella le decía a gritos que no importaba y que quería estar con él sin importar nada. Pero la otra parte de su consciencia le decía que se fuera de esa casa porque estaba en riesgo.

-Mira-murmuró Jasper besando la frente de Alice-, si quieres te puedo explicar todo y después te puedo ir a dejar a tu casa y te prometo que nunca más te volveré a molestar, pero solo te pido una oportunidad. Una sola oportunidad y me alejo de tu vida para siempre.


	5. Progresos

Progresos

Jasper no sabía muy bien como comenzar su historia, eran muchas cosas que prefería haber olvidado pero que estaban marcadas en su historia de vida y que aunque pasaran mil años jamás podría olvidar.

-Bueno-comenzó el joven rubio acariciando distraídamente la mano de Alice-, todo comenzó hace muchos años atrás. Para ser específicos mucho antes de que el golpe de estado ocurriera. Mi padre era un minero comunista que se casó muy enamorado de mi madre y se la llevó a vivir a esta casa con la promesa de que serían felices para siempre. De esa unión, nacimos mi hermana Rosalie y yo completando así la felicidad familiar.

"Pasaron los años y el presidente Allende asumió el gobierno, por supuesto todos los miembros del partido comunista estaban más que felices con este hecho, el primer presidente socialista elegido por votación popular era un hecho que se debía celebrar y mi padre no era la excepción. Durante los tres años que dicho partido gobernó el país, si bien había escases de alimentos y carestía por lo mismo, fueron años felices para la familia ya que mi papá creía que todo se solucionaría y que había que tener fe en el gobierno.

Sin embargo, todo cambió el día 11 de septiembre de 1973. Recuerdo que ese día yo estaba jugando con Rose en la plaza junto a Charlotte y Peter, era un día totalmente normal hasta que vimos a los tanques de los militares por las calles y a varias mujeres llorando mientras eran prácticamente arrastradas por esos hombres vestidos de verde a uno de esos carros. Además de que algunos salían de las casas para quemar revistas y libros en una pira en medio de la calle.

Recuerdo que tomé a mi hermana de la mano y nos fuimos corriendo para la casa, asustados por las posibles consecuencias que esto podría tener. Cuando nos páramos en el umbral de la puerta vi a mi madre arrodillada en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente y rodeada de un montón de papeles y fotografías cuyos marcos estaban hechos añicos. Nos habían allanado la casa y la habían dejado como si un terremoto hubiera pasado por encima de ella y nosotros fuéramos los únicos sobrevivientes.

-¿Dónde está papá?-pregunté ayudando a mi madre a levantarse-¿qué ha pasado?

-¡Se lo llevaron preso!-respondió ella llorando-¡se lo llevaron porque era del partido comunista!, se estaban llevando a todos los adherentes del partido.

Pasaron los días y algunos hombres volvieron a su casa, después de ser brutalmente torturados en el estadio comunal pero nuestro padre nunca volvió, aun le esperamos con la esperanza de que vuelva pero ya he empezado a asumir que debe de estar bien muerto y sus restos sin ser reconocidos.

Después de ese día Rosalie, Peter, Charlotte y yo nos llenamos de un odio increíble, todos habíamos perdido a nuestros padres de forma cruel e injusta. Apenas pudimos los cuatro nos inscribimos en el partido comunista ya que queríamos vengar a nuestros padres además de que compartíamos algunas ideas socialistas. Al poco tiempo comenzamos a dirigir marchas y protestas además de hacer grafitis en contra del gobierno en las paredes y Rose y yo con nuestro entusiasmo contagiamos a otros jóvenes con la idea del partido. Sin embargo, no todo iba tan bien o mejor dicho relativamente bien ya que nuestra situación económica era muy mala. Pasábamos hambre y mi madre comenzó a trabajar como costurera para poder costearnos los estudios a Rose y a mí, yo también comencé a trabajar pero no ganaba tanto como para decir que cooperaba con el presupuesto familiar.

Rose se fue hace algunos años para estudiar filosofía en Santiago y dirigir un pequeño grupo de jóvenes, por lo que sé su pequeño grupo de resistencia va bien y se han podido ocultar de la CNI con mucha inteligencia y astucia. Yo por mi parte me reúno a veces con Charlotte y Peter en nuestros "trabajos grupales" para hablar de cosas del partido y rayar las paredes del estadio comunal o de las calles principales de la región.

Alice, sé que tú eres una chica adinerada y que tal vez sienta repulsión hacia los miembros de mi partido pero quiero que sepas que eres una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida y que si te conté todo esto no es para que sientas lástima sino porque realmente confío en ti y de verdad te quiero"

-Yo jamás podría sentir repulsión hacia ti-respondió la joven con la voz quebrada por el llanto-Te quiero, y te quiero mucho como para sentir odio y asco por ti.

Ambos se abrazaron y compartieron un llanto marcado por el dolor y también por una nueva y extraña esperanza. Alice sabía que Jasper no le mentía ya que veía en sus ojos el dolor y la verdad que desde un principio supo que iba a encontrar. Ella se sentía tan ciega, tantos años protegiendo con uñas y dientes una ideología marcada por la crueldad, tantos años diciendo que los comunistas no eran más que asesinos y ahora sabía que eso no era cierto, es decir, Jasper era incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien. Se sentía tan confundida, una parte de su ser le decía que no abandonara su ideología y que el rubio le estaba mintiendo pero ya no podía hacer nada ante eso, le creía y sabía que toda su trágica historia era verdad y que ella vivió engañada por el dinero y la estabilidad económica de su familia.

La joven pasó unas horas más junto a Jasper y su madre, hasta tomó el té con ellos antes de que el rubio la fuera a dejar a su casa. En el camino ambos iban con una extraña confusión y con la certeza de que este era el inicio de algo nuevo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le preguntó el rubio a su acompañante antes de estacionar.

-Algo confundida-respondió ella sonriéndole con cariño-, pero creo que dormir me ayudará a aclarar un poco las ideas.

Jasper sonrió y se levantó para abrirle la puerta de la camioneta a Alice, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron ambos sintieron que nada volvería a ser como antes ya que estaban perdidos el uno en la profunda mirada del otro. Jasper no se detuvo a pensar en sus actos y casi de manera instintiva alzó su mano para acariciar la suave mejilla de Alice haciendo que un suave rubor adornara el rostro de la estupefacta joven.

Lo siguiente que Alice sintió fueron los labios de Jasper sobre los suyos, acariciándolos en un suave, cálido y tierno beso que la atrapó en un hechizo al instante en que había comenzado. Al diablo el mundo y los prejuicios, en esos momentos ella solamente se dejó llevar por un sentimiento más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera sentido antes. Los labios de Jasper la tenían como bajo el hermoso efecto de una droga que quería probar una y otra vez hasta hacerse totalmente adicta. En ese momento la joven supo que renunciaría a todo por volver a probar esos labios que le estaban haciendo perder la cabeza tal vez para siempre.

**Holiii c: Perdonen el abandono y que el capitulo haya sido solo de Alice, es que me centraré un poco más en esto por el momento. Lamento no haber contestado los reviews anteriores es que estaba un poco apurada pero si qieren dejarme algo pueden hacerlo y lo contestaré en el próximo capitulo. Gracias por leer y espero vernos pronto. C:**


	6. giro

Giro

6 meses después

El tiempo pasaba y Alice sentía que no podía estar mejor. Cada día que vivía junto a Jasper le parecía un verdadero sueño o un cuento de hadas. Cuando estaban juntos todo lo demás no importaba y era como si el mundo perdiera su importancia y solo ellos estuvieran realmente vivos para demostrarse su amor y quererse para siempre.

Alice llevaba tres meses de embarazo, obviamente su familia no sabía de este hecho ni tampoco de su relación con Jasper. A la joven le dolía tener que ocultarles tantas cosas a las personas que más quería pero sabía que ni su padre ni su abuelo que ya había muerto la apoyarían en lo que ellos verían como una relación maldita y destinada al fracaso y al sufrimiento.

Jasper sentía que su vida por fin había encontrado su verdadero sentido, para él Alice era la mujer perfecta y creía no merecerla en lo más mínimo, pero era lo suficientemente egoísta para no dejarla ir y para tratar de hacerla feliz durante todos los días que le quedaran de vida además ahora que esperaban un hijo estaba decidido a dejar de arriesgar su vida y abandonar el partido comunista por un tiempo.

Sin embargo, sus planes se vieron truncados un hermoso día de verano. Ese día estaban Charlotte, Peter y Jasper en la casa de Alice pasando el rato en una improvisada celebración. El ambiente era de una alegría y felicidad increíbles, hasta que sonó el timbre de la vivienda y Alice se levantó de donde estaba sentada para abrir.

-Buenas tardes-saludó la joven con algo de temor al policía que tocaba su puerta-¿qué necesita?

-Tenemos una orden de detención para los señores Jasper Hale y Peter Smith-respondió el uniformado leyendo una hoja de papel-, ¿se encuentran aquí?

Alice había empalidecido de inmediato, no iba a dejar que se llevaran al amor de su vida y al padre de su hijo así como así. Era injusto que quisieran quitarle esa felicidad que tanto le había costado encontrar.

-Sí, soy yo-respondió Jasper saliendo acompañado de Peter.

-Nos podrían acompañar por favor-solicitó el policía señalando el auto que estaba estacionado frente a la casa.

-Claro-contestaron los jóvenes sabiendo que tal vez no volverían nunca más a sus casas.

Alice y Charlotte estaban llorando desesperadas, no podían ver como sus hombres se entregaban a la policía así como así y ellas se quedaban de brazos cruzados así que decidieron entregarse y subir al auto junto con los jóvenes.

-No debiste hacerlo-le susurró Jasper a Alice mientras iban en el auto-, tendrías que haberte quedado segura en tu casa. Ahora no sabemos lo que nos espera.

-No me importa-refunfuñó Alice-, no voy a dejarte solo y quedarme con el miedo de que te pudo haber pasado algo. Si este es el fin lo que importa es que estemos juntos para siempre.

Alice besó los labios de Jasper con algo de miedo a lo que pudiera ocurrir después. El resto del viaje transcurrió en un abrumado silencio lleno del temor por lo que el destino tuviera preparado. Las esperanzas de salir en breve del pronto encarcelamiento eran nulas, solo tenían esperanzas de continuar con vida después de la hora del crepúsculo.

Cuando llegaron al estadio comunal los obligaron a esperar en una especie de oficina mientras les pedían los nombres para el registro. Mientras los cuatro esperaban vieron a una serie de militares con armas y rifles en sus manos, otros llevaban rato mirando a las mujeres con un deseo lujurioso en los ojos.

-Alice-le susurró Jasper abrazándola con instinto protector-, hagas lo que hagas no te separes de Charlotte y por favor perdóname y trata de ser fuerte.

La besó en la frente mientras ella tiritaba por el miedo de perder su vida o lo que era peor perder a su pequeño hijito que no tenía la culpa de nada. El policía que los había apresado le dirigió una mirada significativa a uno de los militares para que se acercara a ellos.

-¡Muy bien! Manos en la cabeza y caminen-murmuró el hombre con voz ruda apuntándolos con un gran rifle. Alice no pudo contener sus emociones y mientras caminaba comenzó a llorar porque sentía que no saldría viva de ese lugar-¡Sin llorar, maldita perra! Vamos a ver si ahora les gusta ser comunistas hijos de puta.

Mientras caminaban con las manos en la cabeza y siendo escoltados, Alice pudo ver todo lo que ocurría en ese antes centro deportivo y ahora centro de torturas: un número grande de soldados con armas y miradas serias maltrataban tanto física como psicológicamente a las mujeres, niños y hombres que allí habían para cumplir las órdenes de unos sádicos generales y capitanes. En uno de sus escrutinios pudo distinguir a un hombre alto, rubio y con una mirada bastante fría.

-James-susurró la joven cuando lo vio.

Alice pensó que aquel joven podría ayudarla y cuando pasaron a su lado se acercó a él para tomar su brazo sin importarle que pudieran matarla por tal acción.

-¡James, James, por favor!-suplicó la joven llorando en el hombro del que era su amigo-, sácanos de aquí, por favor, estoy embarazada y me hace daño estar aquí.

-¡Suéltame maldita ramera!-le gritó James antes de golpearla fuertemente con la empuñadura del arma en la frente. Alice quedó algo aturdida después del golpe y no supo qué hacer cuando el joven militar la tomó fuertemente de un brazo y la miró con furia a los ojos-, así que embarazada de un perro comunista. ¡Veremos si después de un rato te quitamos ese engendro!

Siguieron caminando siendo amenazados constantemente por la escopeta hasta que llegaron a casi la mitad del estadio, donde separaron a los hombres de las mujeres y los encerraron en unas especies de celdas con los demás prisioneros.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Charlotte a su amiga viendo la herida sangrante que esta tenía en su cabeza-, ¿te duele?

-Me duele que James no nos quiera ayudar-murmuró Alice sintiendo las lágrimas en sus mejillas-, se supone que somos amigos. Mi abuelo y mi padre lo adoraban ¿por qué no me ayuda?

-Esos tipos son capaces de desconocer hasta a su propia madre-comentó Charlotte abrazando a Alice para consolarla-, no te preocupes saldremos de aquí, tu solamente trata de dormir.

Alice cerró sus verdes ojos para intentar dormir y olvidar un poco el infierno que estaban viviendo y que estaban a punto de vivir. La joven no tenía ni siquiera una pequeña idea de la dimensión de las cosas que involucra la palabra tortura.

** Capitulo cortito :333 tratare de actualizar pronto y dentro de unos capítulos sabremos que pasará con Bella, gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado.**


	7. nota de la autora

nota de la autora : tengo malas noticias que no afectan solamente a un fic sino que a todos. Como algunas personas sabran el cargador de mi computador se murió y no tengo dinero para comprar uno nuevo. Lo peor es que no podré actualizar los fics hasta que no compre uno nuevo y eso es lo que me pone mas triste. De verdad que quería seguir actualizando pero sin un computador se me hace dificil. Espero que lo entiendan y me perdonen u.u. Trataré de subir algo en "en nombre del amor" pero no puedo prometer nada. Si quieren comunicarse conmigo pueden dejarme reviews o hablar por los PM o por face. Espero poder actualizar pronto porque de verdad si no lo hago morire de la pena u.u

Se despide con amor y cariño y con muchos besos y abrazos psicologicos y psicóticos, Isa


End file.
